Love and Bruises
by CanadasDrug
Summary: Zexions having a tough time in his relationship, and Roxas makes it harder, but when Zexion finds himself in the hospital, and Roxas as his new partner, whatll happen to every ones favorite Emo?


I wrang the door bell that would hopefully get me out of this small aria with my elder boyfriend. He looked at me with a smile that I learned to fear, I knew quickly that I was in for a nother rough night, I hoped that Demyx would open his door quickly an soon. Lexaeous pulled me into a deep kiss. I pushed back and struggled against his large and strong body. I pushed against his chest with my fist's and punched him as hard as I could with all the strength that I was able to put with the situattion that I had seem to find my self in. I Finaly hurd the staggering stepps of Demyx and hurd the door un hinge.  
"God, Cant you to keep your hands off of eachother for twenty secconds?" Demyx demanded as he leaned against the door frame. Lexaeous pushed me away and laughed, I sighed and grabbed my side, He really had hurt me last night, and I knew that I was not in the greatest feeling, mainly in my stomach. Demyx grinned and led me into the house. The living room was an off white with a Brown couch, Love seat and a Silver t.v. The love seat stood in accrost of the door, and in betwene two full bookshelf. The sofa Idled infront of the Bay window that looked into the street. the large t.v. was shoved into a corner, and was covered in Demyx's playstation games and all of his music books and CD's. The labrynth was playing on the televison and was paused on the sceen where the Goblon king had just taken the Child. God could I recite every line that that man had to say...Well...I can.  
"Wheres Axel?" I asked as demyx closed the door and walked down the hall pasing through the music room, and through the hall where his own door was closed, but Axels was opend...He had slept in there with axel. The damned Pyro needed to get his lazy ass up and make his lover pan-cakes. I laughed and sighed, Lexaeous grabbed my hand in his own, At first I denided it, but he would just grab it again, and make his grip, tighter...I soon gave up. "Sleeping," He danced down the hall and slid into the Kitchen, I could smell the rain in the air, it was going to pour tonight. Axel came Slugging Down the hall from the bath room. He pulled the blonde that was laughing as he grabbed the cheese out of the fridge. I loved to see him smile, Because, I couldnt, I just leared not to. Lexaeous pulled me down the hall twords the living room, He pulled me onto the love sofa, I pushed my self as far as I would be able to, I sighed and slumped my face on my hands. I missed the warmpth of roxas's arms...I loved him, but couldnt do anything about it. Demyx and axel came out into the livingroom, laughing and holding hands. Demyx looked at me and pulled me to my feet. "Can I steal you for a few moments?" He wisperd.  
I looked at lexaeous, "May I go out into the dining room with demyx to help him with something?" I asked, knowing that Demyx would ask me about that, But prefering that over being beaten later that night. He simply nodded and held up three fingers. "Three...Got it, thanks," I slightly nodded and sprinted down the hall next to my blonde bestfriend.  
"You have to ask him now?" He wisperd, I sighed and nodded, I knew that no mater what I would have to tell some one that he was beating me regularly. I sighed and pushed my self into his warm and soft body, He wraped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder, I missed this feeling, being held, and wanting to be held. I loved the feeling of not being scared to show my emotions. I missed this, And I wanted it back. "Zexion, Is he beating you? Its just every time we see you, you have more bruses and cuts, Also, your badly limping right now, You cant allow this to happen any more."  
"P-Promase me you wont tell any one, no one at all," "Promase, I wont tell a soul." He put his hand up and looked down at me.  
"He beats me nightly, but I deserve it, I dont, do what he wants, or I dont please him, or I do some thing wrong, I get hurt because Im not fast, and Im not that smart."  
"No," He wisperd as he pulled me into a light hug again, I felt the tears begin to fall down the sides of my face, I was soon in an all out sob, I was so scared, "No one deserves to be hit, or abused, or anything like that. Its wrong, Why wont you leave him?" Demyx asked me softly as he held me, in the living room of the apartment.  
"Im Scared that hell hurt me, or hell do something worse," I sobed into demyx's bare chest, "I want to, Im no happy, I want to be free of this relationship, But Im scared that hell hurt me, hes like three times my height."  
"And whats worse than what hes already done to you?" "Weeks, ago he told me that I was lucky that he was here to be with me, Because no one wants to be with me, and My skanky-ness when half the time, I didnt want to have sex with the beast, but he pushes me. So when he told me that I felt that He was the only one that would really want to be with me," I said and burried my face into my hands, and began to cry so hard that I was shaking.  
"Zexion, stop shaking, We All think that your beautifull, You know that Kitty'll agree with me in a heart beat, He'll beg you to calm down, and relax. He loves you and you should see that. Lex, is an ass, he holds no reason or right to be able to hurt you like that, Im sorry, but you need to leave that relationship and learn that there are many other people out there that will like you and will love you, and I know that there is one upstairs who already does, And we all love you," Demyx smilled and looked at Axel, who had entered the room, they traded glances and they switched places, Demyx went into the living rom, and Axel took over dems position.  
"So, its true, The fuckers beating you," Axel sighed and clenched his fist. "Zexion, Dont let him do this, your to nice," He reached over the table and placed his hand on my own. He pulled me onto his lap and embraced me, I sat there in his lap crying for many moments, before my phone buzzed.

FROM: Lex-Lex,

Where the hell are you, get back here, Get you good for nothing ass in here...NOW, I wont deal with your emo ass shit.

To: Let-Lex

Sorry, was talking and got carried away, you know how us teachers can be,

I sighed and looked at axel, He ndded and pulled me to the living room,

THAT NIGHT

Lexaeous had to go into work, so I called Demyx and Axel, and asked them to bring Roxas to the park, I wanted to see him, They both said that We sould all meet at there apartment, so I agreed and headed over to where Axel, Roxas And Demyx were all hanging out, whating to see me.  
When I finaly arived I knocked on the door and Quickly opend it, Roxas layed curled into a ball playing with something, Axel yelling at a person on the pone, as Demyx played with Roxas. When I closed the door and Hung my long Black coat on the hanger and sat on the sofa, Roxas crawled over and layed his cute blonde spikes on my lap, He placed his head on my legs. He wisperd my name, I looked down at him, He smiled and sat up, He pushed his head into the crook of my nech, and Kissed me. I sighed. I lifted his head to met mine and Kissed him softly on the lips. "Hello, Roxas," I smiled.  
"Dem-Dem, Axy!" Roxas Exclamed, "Zexy smiled! He SMILED!" The younger teen yelled and atacked me. He pushed me on my back. "Roxy, Can you please get of of me?" I akes, He noddd and pushed himself off of me. My phone rang,

"Hello?" "De Donde Eres Tu?"  
"Yo Es Con Roxas, Y Demyx, Y Axel."  
"Tu, Necicitas regresas al la Casa, Yo necicto Comida, y me Novio es no Aqui...Porque?"  
"Yo es Con Roxa-"  
"Regresas al me Casa, o Yo Voluntad Estar Hecho Problemas,"  
"No, Yo Megusta me Amigos, Y tu es...DAMNIT, NO! IM NOT COMING BACK FOR A WHYAL, ILL BE HOME, WHEN IM HOME, ILL BRING PIZZA, ALRIGHT? GOD GOOD BYE!" I yelled into the phone and hung up...I knew that I was going to be injured greatly. Roxas Looked at me, He kissed me lightly, I returned it and deepend it, I sighed when he pulled back, "you go home, Ill see you tomorrow." "Ill see you guys later, Im sorry, I inconvenienced you," I said, grabbed my coat and ran out the door. When I retured home, I opend the door, and placed the pizza on the counter, and droped my Key's next to the box. A few moments later a Fist made contact to my face, I fell to the floor, He had broken my nose, I screamed out with pain. He kicked me in the side, and threw me against the door, Braking my arm, He shoved me out the door, and yelld that we were over, and that he would send my things to Demyx's, I stood momentarly and fell to the gorund, falling down the 3 story flight of stairs. I called Demyx asking him to get an ambliance, That I was at the apartment. When I hung, up I began to feel cold. soon I hurd sirens and saw lights, Roxas's voice was softly faiding, and the scene became faint, and outlined in black. there was rain pounding heavly against my body, I hurd the thunder coming closer from the distance, I knew that I was raining, the water falling over my limp body made me cold, I tryed to reach out for Roxas, but I held no control over my body. I lost concusness.

THREE DAYS LATER,

"...What if he doesnt come out of this, and he dies?" I hurd Roxas's voice first, He was crying and worring him self greatly over me. I was so sorry about that.  
"R...Rox...Roxas?" I wimpered his name, My Jaw was sore, so was the rest of my body, The nose that was broken whas taped, My right arm was in a blue cast and my Leg supported by Pillows and a Black Cast. Roxas spun around and looked at me. His blue eyes shot from all the tears that had fallen from them, His eyes, covered in Bags. His face, bright red. I relised that he really did love me.  
"Zexion. YOur awake...O thank God," He put his hand over his chest and Looked at me, I hurt from head to toe, But I knew that the pain that he must of been feeling for the past 3 days, would of been more painfull and agonising than that of which I ever wished that I would feel. I had broken arms before, so the cast was nothing, But now I was single and had nothing that I could call home. "Of caurse, I wouldnt be able to not see your perfict face," I said and stroked his cheek with the hand that wasnt busted. "Rox, Im sorry, I didnt mean to worrie you like this." I said, Roxas shook his head, "Damn, I have A problem, Lex, broke up with me...Gratefully, But I have a bigger problem, I sold my home, and I dont have a place to stay, Where Am I Gun-"  
"Zexion, Stay with me," Roxas blurted out, I smiled and looked up at him,  
"No, I couldnt, you can barely take care of your self, I dont want to burden you with a seccond mouth to feed," I said.  
"Not as a frined dummy," He laughed and Smiled, "As, My Boyfriend, I want you to live with me as my Partner in crime, I have a large enough home, that we could both pay for it, besides, my land lord wants me to find a new person to live with me, Because Im paying less that what the rent is, And hes getting mad, But with my salery its all that i can afford. Besideds I WANT you to come and live with me, Cuz I love you."  
"alright, Ill live with you, And Ill be your Boyfriend." I agreed, ROxas, smiled and kissed my softly.  
"C'mon ROx, He does have Lexaeous as a Boyfriend He'll Kill you if he finds out that you two are Kissing...Again. We cant cover for your ass for to long." I hurd Axels snarky voice echo into the room.  
"Axy, Dem-Dem! Lexy broke up with Zexy last that night, when he hung out with us! He broke up with him! And, I asked him to beome my boyfriend, And, he said yes!" Roxas giggled.  
"Wow, Zexions, already getting roxy after being beaten half to death, Damn," Roxas Looked at the two men that were my bestfriends. My arm released a sharp pain, I groaned and layed my good arm over it, and sighed heavely.  
"Yeah, Thanks Axel, I suppose that I should take that As a complement." I slightly laughed. As I laughed there was a sharp pain, I grunted.  
"Zexion, try not to laugh, The doctor said that you have a broken rib, and several brused, you could get really hurt if you move to greatly. Just stay there, and try not to move," Roxas was concerned and I loved that, I loved that I had a boyfriend that cared about me, That I really liked. Roxas, was there and was the one who had loved me, even tho I was with Lexaeuos. "Ill try, I cant garrente any thing, specialy with this Joker in the room," I joked with the older red head that I trusted and knew that would be there for me, no matter what.  
"Awww, you know that your happy that Im here," Axel returned the joke, and wraped his arm around demyx's stomach and draped his hand onto the blondes hip.  
"I am, but you like to make me laugh," I responded,  
"Yes, I do, but listen, when you were with the douch bag, you NEVER laughed, and you liked to frown, But now your with Roxas, and hold no reason to not laugh and smile."  
Roxas sighed and layed his head next to my hand, I lifted my hand and layed it on his head, The blonde hair messy and not as it normaly would. He looked at me and toolk my hand in his own, "Zexion, Im so sorry, I shouldnt of let you go, I knew this would, happen, I knew that you were gunna get hurt. I should of had you stay at Demyx's and Axels, Im sorry, that I didnt say no, I let you walk out of that door knowing that you were gunna get hurt," I hurd the hurt and tears swelling up in his throught.  
"Roxas, This isn't the first time hes been here, he has been here so many times, that the people who recieved that He was coming, they had this room fitted, they put thoes flowers there, The ones there on the end table-"Axel pointed twords the table that held 3 simple little flowers, All red, Orange and black, with a dark sickly green stem. "They are my fave, Dragons breath," I said cutting Axel off before he could explain. "Three years ago, when Axel And I first met, I was working here, And he was in the room down the hall, and there was this blonde sitting there next to Axel slightly crying, Being who I am, I stepped in and asked if everything was alright, Demyx here, looked up at me and responed with a 'no.' Axel was in bad shape, so the next day when I came in He was eating alone, I had a flower in my hand that was a Dragons breath, I gave it to him because the firey red reminded me of this Pyro here, So every day I was on this floor, I saw him, Than he was Dis-charged, But he still came and had lunch with me, and every year on our birth days we give eachother a single Dragons breath...And when ever Im here, But three...Axel, you must of been really worried, The last time you gave me three was when...when...I almost died, two years ago, Before I met You roxas, I almost died. I was really sic, Axel gave me three Dragons breath, because they make me feel better," I sighed and looked at the older man who leaned agianst the door frame picking at his nails.  
"Yeah, so I was concerned, big whoop," "So, you still do care about me," I said with a smile creaping up on my face, "You still conciter me as your brother, even after all this time, and all the shit Ive gotten us into,"  
"Yes, your still like my brother," He sighed "Bug friggin whoop. Ill go throw my self a party."  
"Axel," I wisperd his name, "Thank you," I wisperd. "Rox, Im tired, Im gunna take a nap now, you three go get lunch, you guys must be starving, take my wallet, use my card, Ax has my pin. Its on me." I said and pointed to the black wallet that was next to the three flowers. Roxas nodded and took it, he kissed me and thanked me, before leading the three men out of the room and twords the cafe.

When they returned I was still sleeping, But they still stayed with me, Roxas not leaving my side, when I finaly came to, he was sitting next to me asleep, I looked at the clock, 6:57 am. "Roxas?" I wisperd his name and tryed to shake him up, "Roxas, Roxas, Roxas," I shook him more. He finaly woke,  
"Zexy? What are you doing up, you need to sleep," He wisperd, Looking up at me. "I have to pee," I said flatly.  
"Oh, here," Roxas leaned over and pressed the red button that would call for a nurse.  
"Yes? You called?" A small Nurse with Pink hair poked her head in,  
"Zexion, needs to use the facilities," Roxas said, "Oh, alright, just a seccond, let me get the head nurse, shell help." The nurse said and danced off down the hall, Moments later, woman with long dark green hair and vibrant Gold eyes enterd the room, she assisted me to the rest room and returned to her post. I thanked her quickly before being kissed By roxas and told that I needed to go back to bed and That hed bring me Breakfast in a few hours. I agreed and fell asleep, When I came-to again I looked around, Roxas was in the corner Sleeping, ther was a bag on the table, I reached it and opend it, Eggs, Pancakes, and a Crep. I looked at my Blonde lover, he looked sweet and Innocent, he was in the same clothes that he had on last night. I sighed.  
"Had you stayed the night with me Roxas?" I wisperd and reached for my phone and Quickly called Axel.  
"Hello, Axel speakeing?"  
"Ax, Its Zexion," I wisperd trying not to wake up Roxas.  
"Hey, whats up? Your awake early,"  
"Yeah, Listen, I need a favor, Roxas is here all alone, and hes fallen asleep again, can you bring him some clothes, and is Ipod or something For our little Kitty to do?"  
"Yeah, We were gunna come over soon, so We'll grab some things for him, Do you want me to bring over a book, also the Kids in your class made you a card, Ill bring that also," I could hear Demyx running around the apartment.  
"Thanks Ax, Ill see you later, Id like a book, or something to do, Like some papers to grade or somthing to do whyal Im in this hell hole. I can leave tomorrow, The doctor told me like an hour ago,"  
"Alright, Ill see you when we get there," I bid him farewell and closed the phone, I layed my head back down, and closed my eyes, I must of fallen asleep, cuz when I woke again I fond that it was noon, Roxas was awake playing with string that Dem had bought for him, there was A card that said: Get better Mr. Y. We hope that you come back soon, we all miss you. On the inside there was A photo of the kids, and all of there signatures. I felt the tears weld up in my throught, I knew that I wanted to see them, So I would have to go back to school soon, I wanted to see them, I'd go back on monday, and see all of them, four days and Id be back with my kids.  
"Roxy?" I wisperd his name, "Roxy, Hunny?" I wisperd again.  
"Zexy! your awake!" He sprung up and rushed to my side, he took my hand in is own And kissed me, "Good afternoon,"  
"Hello, How long have Axel and Demyx been here?" I asked sitting up the best that I was able to with the help of the bed.  
"An hour, Its not been to long, the doctor said that your ribs are much better and that you'll be coming home!" Roxas squealed softly, his face lit up. He was so happy.  
"Yeah, you'll be home laughing with us in no time," Axel said as he pushed himslef off of the door and approched Demyx who was Sitting softly on the couch and tallking to someone on the phone.  
"Demyx, Hun, Lets go, Lets get Zexions things, and bring him some clothe's, we forgot them at the apartment, Let Rox and Zexion have some time allone," Demyx looked up and nodded, Waving good bye as they left the room.  
"Im glad that your coming home, Im so, happy. I dont have to go to bed, allone any more, I-" I cut him off when I playced my finger over his lips.  
"Roxas, Im scared. For you."  
"eh?"  
"Lexaeous, that night, he said that If he couldnt have me, than no one could, and he'd kill anyone who loved me, Im afraid for you, What if he Comes And he Try-" Roxas cut me off when he placed his lips against my own, I looked at him, He smiled.  
"Zexion, Shut up, Hes in Jail, They are charging him with several counts of rape, Theft, and he's being tryed for many accounts of attempted murder," Roxas said. My eyes widend. "Im sorry, I shouldnt of told you all that so soon, I should of tolld you in chunks," Roxas sighed, he grinned and Looked at me, I was still badly beat up. I still had a broken arm, My leg was in a normal cast now, and on top of that I have a contused wrist. How the hell am I gunna teach like this? I asked my self.  
"Well, Im glad that you told me, cuz now, Im not gunna be scared that your gunna be murderd one night whyal Im at work, I know that sounds crazy, but its true, Im now gong to be able to rest better, knowing that your life...your sweet, perfict, wonderfull, important life, Isnt in danger... If any one hurt you, I would never forgive my self..."  
"Roxas, your perfict, never leave me, and if I try to, dont let me, chase me, Do anything, Just dont let me leave you."  
"I will." He nodded.

The next few days I layed around the apartment, resting up, and healing, My hand and arm healed and I was ready to go back to work. The night before I returned Roxas made me a nice Jucy chicken dinner, as we sat in the dining room enjoing the nice food, I knew that there was somthing on his mind.  
"Roxy, Sweety, are you alright? You seam to be thinking rather hard right now, Whats bothering you?"  
"What, are we gunna do when you go back, and you have many papers to grade, And Im...well in the 'mood?'"  
"well, The papers'll have to whate, but thats not the real problem thats on your precious little sexy mind, whats wrong, we shouldnt keep things from eachother."  
"Alright, here it goes," He took a deep breath and put his hand on mine."Zexion, I want to sleep with you," He blurted out, He threw his hands to his mouth and threw his head against the table, His forehead making a 'thud' sound. I stood and slightly laughed, I layed my hand on his head. He looked up at me, His blue eyes filled to the tops with embarassment.  
"Roxas," I laughed, "I want to sleep with you to, Lets skip dessert and move to the bedroom, Ill do the dishes in the morning before I leave." I said and pulled him close, I pressed our lips to gether, He groaned and pulled me twords the bedroom.

The next day.  
"Zexion, your back!" The Science teacher yelled as he ran down the Chem lab. His Labratory coat hangin whide open, flaping behynd him as he ran down the long coridoor.  
"Heh, yeah, I took a bit of a tumble. Got badly Injured. But Im free from that bad relatioship, and im in a new one, that I have a feeling will last for quite a whyal. Im really happy with this new one, I live next to Demyx, the Music teacher," I responded to the blonde man, who was not only the Chemestry teacher, But the man who raised me, because my parrents died, and he and his wife were un able to have children.  
"Yes, well Im glad, but you probably should get up stairs, dont forget you have to go to the office, and than go and get to home room, before the kids. They are all verry excited to see you, its all they have been talking about for day's...Aparently, word is, that our the most favord History teacher in the district." He smiled, I grinned in responce, "Good luck Kiddo, Ill see you later," My father huged me and ran into the room,  
"Zexion, Your here, we were all worried that you had dropped dead or something allong thoes lines."  
"Hi, Well honastly, I think that would of been better than being spared life after that atack, he was not a happy man, when I got home three weeks ago, He beat me, and left me there, to Die on the side walk, It was my love For history that made me come back and Haunt you guys," I laughed with the other five Teachers in the room. They were all glad to see me, I think its mainly because now, They dont need to deal with the sub anymore.  
"Zexion, The sub, He was not the man that you want again, the kids didnt like him." One of the teachers came up to me before I left as I sat at my desk rubbing my wrist.  
"Really? Well, Ill look at the review that was left on the desk in the room, and Ill ask the kids, They'll tell me. They made me a card, It was the sweetest thing Johnleao."  
"I know, one of the girls asked me if I would help, I asked with what, and she said that The class was making a card for you, So I emeadeatly jumped on the opertunity to help, But we all did pitch in to get you a welcome back gift, the Office just wasnt as quiate as it usualy was, so We baught you speakers for your Ipod, and we baught you a new computer, we all chipped in allot. We had been saving up to get you the laptop, for your tenyer, but...The time seams more reasonable right now, so Well...You have a new laptop for your school work...Because honastly, that pc you have now...Its well shit there Zexion," The tall Italian joked with me. He handed me this large box. I thanked them and opend it. Inside was like he said, Speakers for my Ipod, -they have all been dying to hear my music- and the laptop that he said. This black and silver laptop with the cord sat on the bottom, It was a touch-screened laptop. I gasped and looked at them.  
"Oh, god...you guys, I dont know what to say," I gasped.  
"Well, the students got the Speakers, the entire history, your father, and the principals, helped with the laptop, we all gave the money to the Principal, and he baught the laptop last night." Johnleao said sitting at his desk and throwing Mr. casey a folder.  
"Besides, its all that we could do, for all that you do for us," Ivan said as he leaned back in his chair and threw up a balled peice of paper.  
"yeah, you buy us lunch when we dont have the money, or you share yours when one of us is starving and we dont have a lunch because of a meeting that we have that pereod. Your like a life savor,"  
"You watch my class when I have to use the bathroom, Besides, you have subbed for me in the past several times, even on short notice."  
"Well, I do it because I like you guys, your like my brothers and sisters, I love you guys," I said and smiled. The warning bell for teachers sounded, I looked at them, thanking them again as Sarah pushed me out of the room and down the hall twords the bell rings, 5 min bell rings, 1 min left.  
Announcements Students arive to class, all stunned when I walk in late, all grinn as I sit at the desk and look at the paper. and laugh.  
"Good morning class, I recieved a special gift several days ago from my friends, they were asked by my father, who was asked by a preticular class, to give it to me, And today, I recieved a gift, yet again. Now many of you, wanted to know, what the 'King of history' listens to, and today, I thought that thats what Ill do, because, honastly, I just got back, Im NOT giving a test. I just cant do it," I threw a date on the board that sat in the front of the room, "But before that, I will have a bell ringer, just so I can grade soething, Take out your notes, I want to see if the sub did his job, and teach you guys some things that is important, or he taught useless stuff like Math, or Science...Or...ENGLISH!" I yelled the word that I refused to learn and threw these Questions up: What important happend With Germany, Prussia, Italy, and Austria, in the Mid 1800's? Whats so important about 1862? What Man asked the prussian King to become the King of Germany in 1862? "You have 10 min to answer these, than we will listen to music and have a free pereod," I said, and passed out the paper. Ten min's passed and I looked at the class, Erasing the Questions. "Alright, Now, Ivan, whats the answer to one?"  
"Well, the Germans and Italians united, The Austrians and Prussians were the strongest...And your family was born into Prussia," Ivan threw the last bit in as a Truthfull joke.  
"Yes, correct, Sarah, Two?"  
"In 1862, Otto Von Bismarck Adressed the Prussian Goverment, after creating the North German states, and begins, to Unify The German confederation, And Eventualy asking the Prussian king to be the German King,"  
"Close, But the Prussian king was asked, and He said he would be king of Germany, but he would be come king by taking the German states by war, thus he asked Our friend here, Otto to take it, and Otto Von bimarks thory as how to take land was through Blood and Iron," I said as I plugged in my ipod and closed the door. "Alright, now, thats enough history for the day, now who here has hurd of...Michel Jackson?" I asked, the entire class Raised there hands, "Good, because, as Im sure that many if not all of you know, I am Livin next to the orchestra teacher, So he likes to tell me what hes playing in Orchestra. and well Its Michel's Man in the mirror. Well I have the Orchestral version, And I listen to that kind of music, but theres allot more than Instramental and classical in my Ipod, I have...who has hurd of Allesana? Well they take a large portion of the memory, But these Guys, here take up most iof it." I pressed play and on came Clocks, Many of the girls looked at eachother and slightly Giggled, the guys looked at me, and smiled, I knew that this song would tell that what I had wanted them to know, and I knew that this was the song to do it, "Thats, right most of my ipod, is coldplay, the Fray, greenday, fall out boy...yes many 'boy' bands," I used the quote marks to show how much that phrase Irriated me. once the song was done, It moved qouckly to the next song on the playlist, wich I knew not one person in this room would know, But some where inside of me, whished that the young boy named Joasiah, would listen to this song and speak up. I knew there was a part of me that wanted to see everyones faces light up when they hurd this song...it wouldnt happen tho, never would. the pereod went by and the students all filled out of the room as the bell wrang, I sat on the desk and whated for the next class, to do the same thing, and it was like that the rest of the day, When i was able to leave, I got to my car, and pulled out of the school lot and drove home, I wanted to see roxas, It was my first day away from him, and i missed him...Terribly.  
"Roxy, Im home!" I yelled for my little lover as I walked in the door. there was a note that was on the table it read:

Zexy,  
When you get this, I will be long gone, I have left this life for a life that will be better off, Im sorry, that it came to this, I wish that you would understand, Please dont bother looking for me, Im not here, And Im not coming, back, Im sorry that i had played you like I had, Please forgive me, Im sorry,

Roxas

When I read this letter, I felt the tears just pour out of my eyes like a faucet that had been turned on, My heart lying there on the ground in a puddle of blood. I wanted him to pop out of the closet and yell surprise and hug me and kiss me, and say that everything would be alright, that he didnt mean it, that he loved me, and that he didnt want to leave me, I wanted that to not be true, but it was, I knew that I wouldnt make it two more weeks of life.

Three days passed and I stayed home, My father told the principal that I was thrown into a state of depresson that would take a whyal to get out of, and there was only one quick answer, FInd roxas, I constantly re read the letter, and I noticed that the this wasnt Roxy's hand wrighting, and that if he wanted to get a better life and he didnt love me than he wouldnt of stayed at the hospital over night and not leave untill I was able to leave with him...My Roxas was kidnapped. By my ass of an EX. Many weeks pased before the police found Lexaeous, It turned out that he had broken out of Jail and Taken Roxas, He had planed to keep him and use Roxas to get me to Go back to him, But I hoped that Roxas would be fine, and that The police would find him.

there were three loud nocks on the front door my and Roxas's Apartment. I ran to the door Hoping it was Roxas and answered it, there were two police officers standing there, expecing some one taller. The smaller of the two, (Officer Bob) Looked at me, he smiled ever so tenderly, and opend his mouth but quickly shut it. The other officer spoke theres words to me.  
"Zexion, we found Roxas," They came out of his mouth like a symphony and harmony of music that just danced on my skin.  
"Where is he?" I demanded "With axel and Demyx," The nodded next door.  
"Alright, Ill go down now," I said and followed them down the stairs. I opend Dem's door to hear Roxas's sobs, about how he misssed me and wanted to hold me and be held by me right now, his face was burried into Demy's chest, I put my finger to my lips to tell dem to be silent that I was there, I pulled Roxas on the floor And pressed my lips against his. He Threw his arms around my nech and deepend the kiss, I never watned the moment to end, I was with my lover again. "Roxas, Im so glad that your safe,"  
"I am to," he wisperd, I looked deep into his eyes, he knew that I was hurt when I found that letter. "Im so sorry, he tied me up and wrote that, I cryed the entire time he touched me, and used our body, He hurt me. I was So-" I cut roxas Off, I pushed my lips back against his own.  
"Roxas, I know how you feel and what you went through, but he was arrested, and now they have in another state, you...and I wont have to worrie, we are safe," I said as I stroked his back as he shoolk in my arms, His hair was dirty and cold, he was Freezing, cold, and ragged. His clothing was torn at some of the seam's. I looked at him, His eyes were dimmed, as if the life was sucked out of him, I knew that this man was used, beaten and harmed, consistanly for the past two weeks, by the same man who had hurt me. I had no clue how he did it, But Roxas's Spirit, had been crushed, "Roxas, please calm down, Im sorry that I let you out of my sight, let alone went ot work. Roxas, please frgive me...I had no clue he could get out like that, Im soooo sorry,"  
"Zexion, I love you, please, dont let him do that again," He begged and sobbed.  
"For so long that there is life in this body, I swear on My life, That you will NEVER be hurt by that man, EVER AGAIN." I responded, as I hugged him tightly.  
"Thank you Zexion, Thank you for coming into my life and protecting me,"  
"Zexion, Its time you two left, We have to go out," Axel said coming into the liing room. Axel looked at demyx, "Cant we just tell them?! They'll be so excited?"  
"No, they have had enough 'Excitement' for one day, well see you guys tomorrow,"  
"AWWWW, alright, Ill see you in school tomorrow Zexion," Demyx waved as i led Roxas out the door and up the stairs to our apartment. When I closed the door behyned up Roxas pushed me up against the wall and pressed his lips against mine.

Roxas's POV "Zex...Zex...Zexy," I moaned his name as he kissed my nech, and slid his hands up my chest, "Nmm, Zexion, that...Theat feels...sooo good," I wisperd as he played with my nipples.  
"Lets, move this to the bedroom," He wisperd and pulled me down the hall and to the left into our room, He pushed me onto the bed. As he walked over to me he pulled off his clothing, he crawled ontop of me, and removed my own clothing, I groaned as he pushed apart my legs, and swallowed my member, His toung wraping around my errected Cock. I moaned and groaned as he softly bit on the shaft, and slid his mouth up and down, He pulled his face away from my groin and slid two fingers up to my ass, He stroked and played with my hole. I sighed at the pleasure.  
"Zexion, stop...teasing me..." I begged. "That...feels so...good," I wimperd as he slid the fingers inside of me, I had been hard for a whyal and I had started to drip. he licked my member as he thrusted his fingers in and out of me. He pushed them in further and stroked the wall of my anus. I moaned, My stomach had begun to turn, I knew that I was going to cum any seccond, "Zexion, cant hold...my...self," I moaned as he slid another finger into me, and licked my shaft more, trailing his toung up and down the member, stoping when he reached the head, to play with it, I screamed as I released into his mouth. he smilled and continued to push his fingers in and out of me, pushing against the wall of my ass. I sighed and grunted, it felt so good,"Zexion, Fuck me, Please, stop teaing me," I said when he pulled his fingers out and trailled them up and down my chest. He smiled and layed his hips apon my own, And quickly and forcefully thrusted into me, I screamed when he hit my prostate Imeadiately, The white and yellow bloches came into my view. as he thrusted in and out, I moved my hips, He licked my nech and chest, and played with my Nipples and member. I felt him tendsing. He moaned and released inside of my self, He hungerly devoured my lips with his own. "I love you," I wisperd as he rolled onto his back and pulled m into a hug so my head was on his chest.  
"I love you to," He reesponded quickly, "Come on, lets get some sleep, we both need it." 


End file.
